User blog:ElleRose/Cris, the Mana Blade
Introduction I've decided to rework her stats and abilities to add something for her to focus on. Since the inspiration for her sword is the "Manamune" it would be better if the said item would function as a core to her build. The remake would change her from a support/tank to a more offense oriented AD/AP hybrid bruiser. Her abilities would also include some sort of risk taking as missing your target would lead to a disadvantage and or decisions whether to use a certain skill's enhanced version or not. Again, she may pass as OP or UP but as usual nothing is final and are open for tweaks. With regards to the apparent appearance of the champion. Yes, her clothing is based on Saber Lily as I am a fan of the Fate series. Info |date = Unreleased |attack = 65 |health = 35 |spells = 45 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 390 (+74) |healthregen = 4.0 (+0.50) |mana = 224 (+57) |manaregen = 5.0 (+0.0) |range = 125 |speed = 320 |damage = 54 (+3.75) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+2.95%) |armor = 15 (+2.15) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) }} Abilities |firstrows = 2 |firstname2 = Enhanced Hyper Blade |firstinfo2 = (Active): A beam of energy dealing bonus magic damage is fired from the sword as Cris slams the ground. If the attack misses, the sword will not get stuck. *'Cost:' 10% of max mana *'Radius:' 300 *'Range of beam:' 500 |firstlevel2= |secondname = Mana Discharge |secondinfo = (Passive): Deal percentage of current mana on hit as magic damage. This effect cannot trigger on the same target more than once every 6 seconds. (Active): Grants flat bonus damage plus a percentage of mana in damage for 5 seconds. The passive effect is disabled while the ability is on cooldown. |secondlevel = |secondrows = 2 |secondname2 = Enhanced Mana Discharge |secondinfo2 = (Active): Grants additional flat Armor penetration and Magic penetration equivalent to 1.5% of max mana, along with the attack damage bonus. The passive effect is not disabled even while the ability is on cooldown. *'Cost:' 10% of max mana *'Cooldown:' 20 seconds |thirdname = Surge |thirdinfo = (Active): Cris charges towards a target point dealing physical damage and slowing the first enemy hit by 50% for 2 seconds. If no target is hit percentage of the slow would be dealt to her instead. Cannot pass through walls or obstacles. |thirdlevel= |thirdrows = 2 |thirdname2 = Enhanced Surge |thirdinfo2 = (Active): Cris gains a temporary damage absorption shield until a target is hit or the dash ends. Physical damage also gains 10% scaling from max mana. *'Cost:' 10% of max mana *'Cooldown:' 5 seconds *'Dash Range:' 375 |thirdlevel2= |ultiname = Wings of Light |ultiinfo = (Active): Cris regenerates a percentage of her maximum mana over 5 seconds. While under the effects of Wings of Light all her abilities are in their enhanced form including her passive and a percentage of physical damage is dealt to her mana instead of her health. *'Cost:' 20% of current mana |ultilevel = }} Ability Details |firstrows = 2 |firstname2 = Enhanced Hyper Blade |firstinfo2 = (Active): A beam of energy dealing bonus magic damage is fired from the sword as Cris slams the ground. If the attack misses, the sword will not get stuck. *'Cost:' 10% of max mana *'Radius:' 300 *'Range of beam:' 500 |firstlevel2= |firstdetail = Hyper Blade is a point blank area of effect ability which deals physical damage and briefly roots enemy units in a radius in front of Cris. If no target is hit, Cris would be unable to auto-attack or move from her location for 1 second but she can use Wings of Light, Mana Discharge and most summoner spells. * Hyper Blade does not proc spell vamp and similarly with all spells and abilities that proc on-hit effects. * Hyper Blade can hit, damage and root stealthed units, but it will not reveal them. * Hyper Blade's disable on self cannot be removed with Enhanced Hyper Blade is a point blank area of effect ability which deals physical damage and briefly roots enemy units in a radius in front of Cris. Additionally a pass-through linear skillshot beam is fired along with the slash dealing magic damage. Unlike the non-enhanced version of Hyper Blade, a miss would not prevent Cris from auto-attacking or moving from position. * Enhanced Hyper Blade's beam can hit and damage stealthed units, but it will not reveal them. |secondname = Mana Discharge |secondinfo = (Passive): Deal percentage of current mana on hit as magic damage. This effect cannot trigger on the same target more than once every 6 seconds. (Active): Grants flat bonus damage plus a percentage of mana in damage for 5 seconds. The passive effect is disabled while the ability is on cooldown. |secondlevel = |secondrows = 2 |secondname2 = Enhanced Mana Discharge |secondinfo2 = (Active): Grants additional flat Armor penetration and Magic penetration equivalent to 1.5% of max mana, along with the attack damage bonus. The passive effect is not disabled even while the ability is on cooldown. *'Cost:' 10% of max mana *'Cooldown:' 20 seconds |seconddetail = Mana Discharge is an on-hit ability that enhances Cris' auto-attacks to deal bonus magical damage. While Mana Discharge's passive does not have a cooldown, it cannot affect the same target more than once every 6 seconds. When activated, Mana Discharge is a self-target ability that gives Cris bonus attack damage scaling with his maximum mana for 5 seconds, but removes the passive buff for the ability's cooldown. * Mana Discharge has no cast time and does not interrupt Cris' previous orders. Enhanced Mana Discharge is a self-target ability that gives Cris bonus attack damage scaling with his maximum mana, along with armor penetration and magic penetration for 5 seconds. The passive effect is not removed on cooldown. * Enhanced Mana Discharge has no cast time and does not interrupt Cris' previous orders. |thirdname = Surge |thirdinfo = (Active): Cris charges towards a target point dealing physical damage and slowing the first enemy hit by 50% for 2 seconds. If no target is hit percentage of the slow would be dealt to her instead. Cannot pass through walls or obstacles. |thirdlevel= |thirdrows = 2 |thirdname2 = Enhanced Surge |thirdinfo2 = (Active): Cris gains a temporary damage absorption shield until a target is hit or the dash ends. Physical damage also gains 10% scaling from max mana. *'Cost:' 10% of max mana *'Cooldown:' 5 seconds *'Dash Range:' 375 |thirdlevel2= |thirddetail = Surge is a linear dash ability that causes Cris to dash forward a short distance in the targeted direction. Upon colliding with an enemy the dash is stopped, dealing physical damage and applying a slowing effect on the target hit. If no target is hit, the slow is applied on Cris herself with 50% of the intended value. * Surge does not proc spell vamp and similarly with all spells and abilities that proc on-hit effects. * Surge can hit, damage and slow stealthed units, but it will not reveal them. * Surge cannot be used to dash through terrain, walls or temporary terrain. Enhanced Surge is a linear dash ability that causes Cris to dash forward a short distance in the targeted direction, gaining an absorption shield during the duration of the dash. Upon colliding with an enemy the dash is stopped, dealing physical damage and applying a slowing effect on the target hit. * Surge does not proc spell vamp and similarly with all spells and abilities that proc on-hit effects. * Surge can hit, damage and slow stealthed units, but it will not reveal them. * Surge cannot be used to dash through terrain, walls or temporary terrain. |ultiname = Wings of Light |ultiinfo = (Active): Cris regenerates a percentage of her maximum mana over 5 seconds. While under the effects of Wings of Light all her abilities are in their enhanced form including her passive and a percentage of physical damage is dealt to her mana instead of her health. *'Cost:' 20% of current mana |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Wings of Light is a self-target ability that restores a large percentage of Cris Etherius' mana over 5 seconds. During the effect duration, all of Cris' abilities are transformed to their enhanced versions, Etherius' passive bonus is doubled and a small percentage of all physical damage taken is dealt to mana instead of health. * Wings of Light has no cast time and does not interrupt Cris' orders. * Wings of Light's physical reduction takes effect before any other form of damage reduction. * Wings of Light will not reduce true damage. * If Wings of Light is cast while other abilities are in effect, the ability will gain its enhanced effect. * If her mana is lower than the percentage reduction physical damage then the damage would be dealt in full effect to her health. }} Background Lore Hailing from Piltover is the young lass by the name of Cris. Born to a summoner father and a cartographer mother, young Cris was forced to share in either one of her parents passions. None of which was appealing for her as she would most likely take up a sword and relocate to the neighboring city-state of Demacia. Though for every year that has passed that she insists to follow the path of the sword, her parent's grew more and more aggressive in their persuasion up until her sixteenth birthday. Adept in swordplay, her parents took her along with them inside Shurima desert's Temple of the Falcon to act as their bodyguard. Separated from her parents as they wandered inside, Cris fell down a hidden passage and into a spacious chamber bathed in an intense arcane light. In the middle of the chamber was a magical artifact shaped like a sword. The sword introduced itself as the Etherius, an artifact meant to be the ultimate weapon against the arcane by absorbing and using the enemy's own magic as the wielder's own. Thrilled by the thought of having an edge against any adversary wielding magic, she was more than eager to accept the sword's contract. The only catch, however, was that she would help the sword fulfill the last wish of its creator. That was the containment of all of Runeterra's magic as to prevent any other wars similar to the Rune Wars of ages past and what better way to accomplish both than to join the League of Legends. Category:Custom champions